Last summer, my son became overheated during an outdoor basketball game and could not continue playing. Before the next game, I repackaged liquid from a standard size gel pack bag into a smaller size bag and devised a small cloth pouch to hold it. At the game, when he started to get too hot, I placed the bag with the now frozen gel pack under his cap. Within a few minutes, I noticed an improvement in his actions, energy and overall appearance. Many of the other parents observed this phenomenon and asked me to make the same for their children as well.
Many sports and other activities take place in high temperature environments which can be uncomfortable for participants and spectators. In addition, many strenuous activities in high temperature environments often subject humans to extreme heat and the accompanying fatigue and discomfort.
Head cooling devices having compartments containing ice are not new As stated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,579 issued to Tremblay. In this patent, Mr. Tremblay has enclosed a pocket for ice cubes held in a safety helmet by means of flexible bands. The result of this device would allow water droplets from the melting ice cubes to drip freely onto the person""s head. Anyone wanting to cool their head using this product,would need to wear a helmet and have a wet head. This is very impractical for most people.
Another example of a head cooling device is stated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,149 issued to Tatsuki. Mr. Tatsuki uses a whole head unit in the form of a cap having a chin strap or fastener-equipped belt to lock the device around the skull. This type of head cooling can only be used in a hospital or behind closed doors. Not very useful for everyday life.
Other types of devices that cool the head or other parts of the body have elastic bands or straps with adjustable devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,533 issued to Henderson is an example of strapping a cooling device by means of elastic bands to ones body. Ms. Henderson""s device encircles the human head making it difficult to slide a hat or other head gear on the head. The xe2x80x9cones-size-fits-allxe2x80x9d approach to an elastic band around the head is impractical. The elastic bands would also hold in heat causing the head to sweat and compromising the units ability to cool.
My device overcomes these mentioned disadvantages associated with devices of the prior art by providing a device which can be worn under any existing hat or cap. A device that is an individual gel bag that can be reused and is flexible when frozen, contained in a removable, washable terry/velour cloth bag. The cover will also absorb perspiration and any condensation from the frozen gel bag, thus keeping the head dry, cool, and comfortable.
A purpose of this new and improved coolant device with its small size being more convenient, easier to use, and very mobile.
It is also the purpose of this invention to provide a removable terry/velour bag to hold said coolant device.
It is also the purpose of this invention to provide a self closing feature of the terry/velour bag which will hold the gel pack secure in the bag as to prevent slippage or the gel pack from falling out. The self closing feature allows the gel pack to be secure in the fabric bag without the addition of hooks, buttons, snaps or other such closing mechanisms which would take away from the comfort.
It is also the purpose of this invention to provide a, refreezable, reusable, non-toxic liquid gel coolant, hermetically sealed in a polybag, to be enclosed in the terry/velour bag.
It is yet another purpose of this invention to provide a xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d type fastener commonly marketed under the trade name of VELCRO to be able to attach said invention sto the inside of any cap or hat of ones choosing by means of the semi-permanent adhesive on the back of the fastener.
It is still a further purpose to provide a coolant device which will remain flexible when frozen and which can be quickly and easily removed from a freezer or portable insulated cooler and inserted into the provided terry/velour fabric bag.
A further purpose of this device is because of it""s small size and shape to be used as a covered therapeutic cold pack for bodily afflictions, injuries, and traumas.
The general idea of the invention is to give cool relief to a human being while engaged in activities during high temperature environments.
The advantage of this invention is the shape and small size, only 4.5xe2x80x3xc3x974.5xe2x80x3. It will fit under most caps or hats without a misshapen outline or causing a cap/hat to not fit well. The terry/velour fabric pocket cover, is designed with a self closing feature to hold the coolant device. The coolant device is a non-toxic gel, hermetically sealed in a 4+ mil poly bag. The gel will remain flexible when frozen to better conform to a head or other parts of a body. Once frozen and inserted into the terry/velour bag, the gel cold pack will give cool comfort to a human head. The terry/velour bag will absorb excess moisture from sweat or the condensation of the cold pack itself, adding to the comfort of the piece. The gel cold pack can be easily removed to wash the outer terry/velour bag. Attached to the terry side of the cover is a removable VELCRO xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d. The xe2x80x9ccoinxe2x80x9d hooks into the terry side of the pack while it""s adhesive backing will hold the pack in place against the inside top of a cap or hat keeping the fabric covered gel pack from slipping.